


(Not So) Secret

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School AU, I Live For High School Fics, Jock Harry Potter, M/M, Muggle AU, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: Harry walked up and faced Malfoy."Need something, Potty?" Malfoy asked still managing to look down on Harry with his nose scrunched up in disgust."A moment?" Harry asked. When Malfoy motioned for him to talk Harry looked at all the expecting eyes before he continued. "Alone."- another high school AU  that no one asked for-[based on that beautiful hs au comic by silverfanart]





	(Not So) Secret

Hogwarts High Academy was one of the best and largest residential schools in the area. The student body took up approximately four dorms and made up just as many house teams for any sport or club.

Harry Potter was a senior and was newly made captain of both the football [ ** _soccer_** ] and debate teams. He had rushed from his room early that Monday morning in a pair of ripped jeans and a plain t-shirt that he wore under his Gryffindor team letterman jacket. He stood with his head on his locker while he waited for the bell to ring.

It was the third week of school also known as the week of the first football game of the year against Slytherin. Out of all the teams they were the ones with the biggest rivalry against Gryffindor. He didn't think he had anything in particular to fear, he's never lost a game to Slytherin before and he didn't plan on it, but he still wanted to be prepared. This game would foretell how the rest of the season went and he wanted it to go well.

Before he could finally decide to get his books from his locker there was yelling coming from around the corner. He rolled his eyes. They had only been in school 2 weeks at the most and already someone was ready to pick a fight. He rounded the corner expecting a fight, but he was instead met by a group of freshmen girls flirting with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was wearing a pair of tight fitting dark jeans with a long sleeved black sweater that contrasted with his pale skin and platinum blonde hair. Harry crossed his arms and cleared his throat loud enough for them to stop what they were doing and look up.

Draco Malfoy stood between his friends/bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, but they were all surrounded by girls. Harry walked up and faced Malfoy. He stood close enough so that they wouldn't have to yell but far enough so he wouldn't have to look up at Malfoy while he was talking.

"Need something, Potty?" Malfoy asked still managing to look down on Harry with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

 

"A moment?" Harry asked. When Malfoy motioned for him to talk Harry looked at all the expecting eyes before he continued. "Alone."

 

"Excuse me a moment ladies. We can talk during lunch alright." He lifted one girl's hand and kissed her knuckles before dismissing them. "Crabbe, Goyle, go get my stuff and take it to first block." They looked a bit weary about leaving him by himself but one death glare from him and they were on their way. He looked back at Harry with a blank face. "You have your moment."

Harry stepped closer and grabbed Malfoy's wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. It was still pretty early so not too many students were headed to class yet. Most of them were still in the dinning hall having breakfast. Once the door shut behind them and he was sure no one else was in there he turned to Malfoy with a huge lopsided grin.

"Good morning," he said backing Malfoy into the door, placing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. When they broke apart Malfoy had a smirk on his face as he looked down into his boyfriend's emerald eyes.

 

"Morning."

 

"You look practically edible, baby..." Harry purred into his ear as he began kissing down his neck. "I wish I could tell everyone about us. I hate when they corner you like that." He continued nipping at his neck before biting down on a space he was sure Draco's sweater would cover.

 

"Mff..Jealous are we, Potter?" Malfoy teased.

 

"Oh, absolutely." He lifted his head and they started kissing again. As always when one of them felt loss of ownership there was biting and a lot of moaning. When they pulled apart they were both achingly hard. Harry lifted Draco and allowed the blonde to wrap his legs around him. The brief contact even through their clothes had them both gasping. They continued kissing with Harry on his back against the wall when they heard someone outside of the door. Harry maneuvered them into a stall just as the door opened and he heard the unmistakable voices of his teammates.

"Friday can't get here fast enough!" That was Ron.

 

"I'm ready to see their faces when we beat them. Plus the after parties are always better when we win," said Seamus excited.

 

"I just hope no one gets hurt this time," said Dean and he could tell his friend was rolling his eyes.

 

"I wonder why Harry wasn't at his locker," Neville spoke up.

 

"I'on know, mate. He left the room pretty early this morning. Maybe he has some girl he's not telling us about." It was quiet for a moment after Ron spoke until everyone broke into a fit of laughter.

 

"As if Harry could hide a relationship from all of us. We see him in the locker room everyday. These are the only times we don't see him, to be honest," said Dean. More laughter. Harry looked in the direction of his teammates angrily then back to an equally angry Draco. He forced Harry into the door causing the latch to jiggle and the laughter to stop. Then he began sucking his own bruises onto Harry's neck in places that were obviously visible causing Harry to moan wantonly before letting Draco stand on his own feet.

"Stop it," he whispered, but in the silence it could have been a scream.

 

"Oi, Harry is that you?" Ron asked.

 

"Yeah, Ron. It's me..."

 

"Who are you talking to? Is there someone in there with you, mate?"

 

"Kinda..." he gasped as Malfoy started at his neck again. "Secret." He finally ground out.

 

"The bells about to ring, we can't be late again," said Neville pulling the team out of their surprise as they all rushed for the door. When it finally banged shut again Harry took the opportunity to peep out to see if everyone was gone. When he was sure they were he spun on Malfoy.

 

"For someone who doesn't want anyone to know you almost got us caught!" Malfoy chuckled at him.

 

"No one told you to moan so loud, Potter." He stood in front of the mirror and fixed himself so that he wouldn't look so debauched even with red kiss swollen lips. He was glad he and Harry had separate class first block otherwise it would be too obvious. Harry stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

 

"So..."

 

"Just spit it out, Harry."

 

"Are you really planning on eating lunch with those girls?" The look on his face when he asked pulled at Draco's heartstrings, but he had an image to uphold. They both did.

 

"Plan on stopping me?"

 

"Not as long as they don't get too attached." He smiled at Draco in the mirror but it didn't reach his eyes. Draco knew how he felt. It was the same feeling he got after every practice he watched when all the cheerleaders and fans would surround Harry and throw themselves at him. The thought gave him an idea and he couldn't help but be silently proud of himself.

"I'll be sure of it, but I'm pretty sure it would be payback for getting me hot and bothered before class."

 

"Well I can fix that. Think I could come to Slytherin dorms tonight?" He tried fixing his collar so it would cover the love bites to no avail and he just smiled into Draco's collarbone at his possessiveness.

 

"After practice?" Harry nodded into his shoulder and he shrugged watching Harry's reflection. "I wouldn't have it any other way, but you know you have to leave before Blaise gets back from his party." Harry smiled as he released his boyfriend and headed towards the door.

 

"Don't I always?" Said Harry, smirking cheekily before leaving. Draco rolled his eyes and left the bathroom as well, heading in the opposite direction, towards his first block class.

 

\--:--

 

The week flew by and soon enough it was time for the game against Slytherin. Harry checked the bleachers for that striking blonde hair, but couldn't find it. He had been dating Draco for at least 2 years now and the blonde never missed a game. Where the hell was he?

Before he could even finish the thought there was a rumble through the crowd and he saw Draco break through and sit in his usual seat with a small grin. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled back before making his way to the field.

He ran to his position, high fiving Ron on the way.

Knowing that he was spending time with Draco after the game made it seem to go on for ages. He scored goals without much thought. It was like second nature to him now as he dribbled the ball and kicked it past Slytherin's goalkeeper. After what seemed like days the game was over and he felt himself be lifted into the air by his team and he couldn't help but smile as he looked over to see Draco in the stands with a grin almost splitting his face. He held up a fist with his pointer, pinky and thumb sticking out in the universal sign for " _I Love You_ " and Harry blushed before mouthing it back to him.

"So Harry, are you going to tell us who the secret girl is?" Dean said later, seemingly bored as they sat in the Gryffindor dorm lounge, everyone drinking root beer except for Seamus who had somehow snuck in Jack Daniels but refused to share. The party had died down hours ago. They had all showered and change and were just enjoying the company of good friends and good food.

 

"Uh y-you wouldn't know'er..." Harry mumbled out quickly taking a huge gulp of root beer and stuffing his face with nachos to refuse any further explanation.

 

"But she goes here, obviously," said Ron, sounding more and more like his girlfriend, Hermione, everyday. "Wait, is it that Striker from Ravenclaw? Cho, right? Cho Chang."

 

"No. It isn't Cho. You wouldn't know'er." They all gave him skeptical looks that made him uncomfortable until he final stood and stretched. "Well, uh...I'm gonna head out, guys. Go for a walk or something." He shrugged and they all have each other meaningful looks.

 

"Yeah, sure, mate. Enjoy your _walk_." Neville said snorting out a bit of his soda causing everyone else to laugh too.

Harry snatched his letterman jacket from the couch beside him.

"Don't wait up."

He knew they were watching him from the lounge window and took an actual walk to the edge of the lake that sat on campus where they could no longer see him before keeping in the shadows on the rest of his walk toward Slytherin's dorm.

Draco stood at the door of the dorms to let him in. His arms were crossed and he didn't say anything to the ravenette as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Harry confused once the door was closed and locked behind them. Draco only looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"I don't know, did you?"

 

"You're just being an arse on purpose, aren't you," he said once the blonde had started smirking at his confused face. He smiled while stepping forward and pulling his jacket off. "Prat."

 

"You love it."

 

"Not really, but I love _you_ so..." He shrugged in a way that said ' _what're you gonna do_ ' then pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

The kiss grew more heated until they were lying on Draco's bed in only their pants, trousers and shirts long forgotten in a heap on the floor. Harry pulled away suddenly. Draco sat up with kiss swollen lips and his usually well kept hair tousled beyond repair tonight.

"You're thinking again," he said once he had seen his dark haired boyfriend's face and then flopped back onto his bed. "Stop thinking so much. Blaise should be back in..." he checked the clock beside his bed. "In ten minutes! Get dressed and leave, Potter. Now." His eyes looked absolutely panicked and Harry couldn't do anything but lean down and kiss his flustered boyfriend.

Just because Harry's family didn't care whether he took chances didn't mean Draco could too. He knew what was at stake for the blonde. He was next in line to run his father's company when he graduated. His father had already planned Draco's life and surprise!- Harry wasn't in it.

"I just wish I could tell people..." he mumbled as he dragged himself from the bed and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips before pulling back on his tee and sweatpants.

Draco gulped. They had this conversation about a million times a week. He stood behind Harry as his boyfriend moved towards the door and kissed him before he left, locking the door afterwards. That night they both slept a bit fitfully.

It wasn't until he woke up to a sharp jab in his ribs and a pointed glare that he realized Potter had left his jacket. The letterman jackets were only given to the jocks which for Gryffindor consisted mostly of guys.

Blaise's eyes were burning. He and Draco had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. He knew better than anyone what was at stake and his eyes still softened as Draco sat up and floundered for a response before just putting his head in his hands.

"Draco, does he know about-" Blaise started while placing his hand on the paler boy's shoulder.

He just nodded.

"Look, I'm not telling you how to live your life, but if he still wants you. Go for it. Screw your father- please not literally... Just do what makes _you_ happy, Lucius be damned." He shook his head. "But seriously? A Gryffindor? I thought I knew you." He took a moment before motioning to the jacket still on the other side of the room. "So which one is it?"

Draco blushed and mumbled.

"I can't hear you when you mumble, dumb arse."

 

"I said, it's Potter."

 

"No!" Blaise said pleasantly surprised, rushing to check the number on the jacket. When it was in fact Potter's bold number 10, Blaise laughed. "You're so screwed."

Draco rolled his eyes but pulled himself from the bed all the same.

"Why can't we just think positive for once?" asked Draco with regained grace as he moved to his wardrobe and slid into a pair of tight ripped black skinny jeans with his white snakeskin boots.

 

"Because I know you better than that," said Blaise with a shrug, moving away from the jacket as he got dressed as well.

 

"Oh, shut it." He pulled on a dark grey button up that Harry had brought him on their last date. He made his bed, straightened his side of the room, fixed his hair, and did anything else he could to avoid making a decision. Blaise snapped that they were going to be late and still he stared at the jacket for what could have been forever.

Without thinking about anything but Harry he snatched up the slightly baggy coat and eased his arms in before picking up his bookbag and following Blaise, who couldn't stop laughing.

Just before they reached the main building Blaise sent him a smile that said ' _go gett'em tiger_ ' then turned off to go to his own way.

He took a deep breath and pressed forward as though nothing new had happened. The change in the atmosphere was almost instantaneous. The halls were full of people talking and laughing while they were at their lockers, but as he walked towards his own he was encompassed in a stunned silence. Of course he heard the whispers. They were hard to miss.

"Is that Malfoy?"

 

"In Harry's jacket?"

 

"Unbelievable."

 

"I knew it!"

 

"I'm happy for them."

 

"But _Malfoy_?"

He changed course to go to his boyfriend's locker and by the time he reached Harry he was blushing and ready for a yelling match.

"Potter! You-"

 

"I see you're wearing my jacket," said Harry stepping closer and pulling Draco closer to him by his sleeves before placing his hands on the slightly taller boy's waist. "I was hoping you would."

 

"...I- uh," Draco blushed harder and Harry leaned forward a bit until he was breathing just on the blonde's lips. Both of their eyes fluttered closed.

 

"You know, it looks really good on you," he said only half teasing, but it was enough to help Draco relax into him.

 

"...Naturally," the pale boy whispered before pressing their lips together. They continued to kiss until the rest of the world faded away. When they finally separated because of a undignified squeak, they later realized was Ron, the hall had went back to its usual random chatter.

 

"Oh look," said Harry cuddling into Draco's side as he walked the blonde walked him to class. "We came out to the school and the world didn't end."

 

"Not yet, Potter, but I don't doubt the inevitable fall of human kind." The blonde smirked as he was elbowed in the ribs playfully and kissed the shorter boy on the cheek.

 

"See you after class, yeah?" said the ravenette with hopeful eyes.

 

"You have midday practice, remember?"

 

"Come to practice with me. We can hang out before lunch."

Draco rolled his eyes. They had set up their schedules together so they would both have a free period specifically for spending time together even if Harry did have practice.

"Yeah, whatever. Later, Potter," He said as he began walking to his own class.

 

"See ya. Love you," Harry responded holding the door to his class open, forcing the people already in homeroom to look up at them.

 

"I know," said Draco with a small smile as he turned away from the other boy.

 

"Prat," called out his boyfriend.

 

"I love you too, Harry," he said blushing but still holding a smirk firm on his face as he turned back around to face the git who owned his heart. Harry smiled wider at him before waving and going into the stunned classroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
